


My Exclusive Grindr

by kinraijou



Series: Behind the Screen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi has a club of exes that meets every sunday, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Everyone and their mom has dated Daichi Sawamura in this fic, Everyone has seen Terushima's dick, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Past Relationships, Polyamory, Suga is genderqueer and goes by male pronouns, Texting, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character, some background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinraijou/pseuds/kinraijou
Summary: from Unknown:
(10:41 pm): hey… what’s up? ;)
Daichi looked down from his book when he saw the text notification. Suga, his roommate, was watching a show on Netflix for a while now, a show that his boyfriend had bullied him into watching. It was confusing at first getting a text this late at night, especially an unknown text. Did he give his number to someone he didn’t know? He did give his number to some of the newbies at his job a while back, but he already had their numbers in his phone. Also that winky face wasn’t something he was comfortable with. Might as well text back.
Sent
(10:55 pm): Not much?
from Unknown
(10:57 pm): lol what if i was there??? ;)
or
Daichi gets a dick pic from Terushima and now they can't stop texting each other.





	

**from Unknown:**

**(10:41 pm): hey… what’s up? ;)**

 

            Daichi looked down from his book when he saw the text notification. Suga, his roommate, was watching a show on Netflix for a while now, a show that his boyfriend had bullied him into watching. It was confusing at first getting a text this late at night, especially an unknown text. Did he give his number to someone he didn’t know? He did give his number to some of the newbies at his job a while back, but he already had their numbers in his phone. Also that winky face wasn’t something he was comfortable with. Might as well text back.

 

Sent

(10:55 pm): Not much?

 

**from Unknown**

**(10:57 pm): lol what if i was there??? ;)**

 

            Daichi furrowed his brows and stared at the unknown number, it didn’t look familiar.

 

Sent

(10:59 pm): I’m not sure? Do I know you?

 

            Daichi figured he might as well ask the person directly who they were. Maybe it was someone from college that might be texting him, someone from a group project probably. But with the weird flirting, he didn’t particularly remember anyone that was obvious as this person was.

 

**from Unknown**

**(11:03 pm): maybe ull remember me this way ;)**

 

            Daichi tried not to regret anything in his life, he wanted to learn from his mistakes and continue on. You know, like an adult. But he wished he didn’t have his phone so close to his face because what he got after that text was a dick pic. And it wasn’t a normal dick pic that Daichi has seen on certain dating sites, it was well lit and the guy had trimmed and everything. Apparently he tried to make his dick pics works of art or something. Daichi literally whipped his head back from the picture, and felt himself go red. His throat felt a little rough like he had just screamed, or yelped or something extremely unmanly that would get Suga’s attention.

            What was this guy’s deal?

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:06 pm): remember now babe? ;)**

**(11:06 pm): u said to text to hook up again**

**(11:07 pm): and i usually dont forget girls like you ;)**

 

            “What’s the problem?” Daichi looked up from his screen to see Suga looking at him concerned.

            “N-Nothing, I just-“

            “Did you watch those scary short films again?” Suga asked, his concerned look turning into a slight annoyance. The hot blush in Daichi’s cheeks went from embarrassed to a annoyed flush.

            “No, I didn’t, and those didn’t scare me.” Suga rolled his eyes at him and snatched Daichi’s cellphone out of his hand. Daichi grasped at air and tried to grab it back from Suga’s sneaky, slender hand to no avail. He watched as Suga his roommate, his friend, and former high school sweetheart face slowly turn to confusion to absolutely evil joy. And proceeded to text the stranger.

            “Wait, give that back!” Daichi reached out over the sofa, but Suga raised his leg to keep Daichi at a distance as he continued to text. “What are you texting him?” He asked, pressing his body down on Suga’s foot. Suga gave a little but not enough for Daichi to actually see what he texted. He was beginning to remember how much stronger Suga was compared to him.

            “I’m just telling him that you appreciate it, but you want a name. He hasn’t texted back.” Suga smiled, handing the phone back to Daichi. He glared at the ashy haired individual and took his phone back to read over what Suga said.

 

Sent:

(11:11 pm): oh wow! （＊〇□〇）……！

(11:11 pm): I can understand why daichi was so shocked!!

(11:12 pm): im sure daichi would love to know your name though

(11:13 pm): and i would too (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

 

            Daichi looked up from his screen to glare even harder at Suga who was looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and his eyes went down immediately to see what it was.

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:13 pm): OH MY FCKIFNG GOD**

**(11:13 pm): DUDE IM SO FCKING SRRY I THOGUHT YOU WERE SMONE ELSE**

 

Sent:

(11:14 pm): I figured.

(11:14 pm): And my roommate texted that last part. Not me.

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:14 pm): U SHWD MY DICK TO SMOEN????**

 

Sent:

(11:15 pm): Well you just sent a dick pic out of nowhere.

(11:15 pm): And to someone who wasn’t even sure who you were.

(11:15 pm): How is that okay?

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:16 pm): well i thought you were someone else…**

**(11:16 pm): but yeah im sorry man.**

**(11:17 pm): I should have thought ahead of time and I didn’t. My bad. You can block me if you want. I understand.**

 

Sent:

(11:18 pm): Well it’s not the first time I got an unprecedented dick pic.

(11:18 pm): I’m not going to block you, just learn from your mistake is all.

(11:18 pm): And besides you kind of got dumped by a girl giving you the wrong number.

 

            Daichi realized that he just told some stranger that he got random dick pictures. But the guy was acting weird about it, and Daichi wanted to comfort him some way. Even if it was weird.

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:20 pm): lol really? I guess I feel a little better.**

**(11:20 pm): youre a cool dude daichi. B)**

 

            He exhaled as he read the text, the guy stopped being so formal with his writing which was probably a good sign. Putting down his phone on the coffee table in front of him he went up to get a drink. His phone vibrated and lit up with one text on the screen.

 

**from Unknown:**

**(11:21 pm): im yuuji btw ;)**

 

\--

 

            Daichi believed that he tried really hard at his job to do what he thought was right. So after dealing for a long time with people yelling at him about how he was at fault for not being able to give them the full refund for a product they were returning. It’s the same mantra over and over.

            “Sorry ma’am, I can give you a gift card for that.”

            “Well I can look up the items code in our system and see what is was being sold for a couple months ago.”

            “I would be more than happy to show you to my manager to help you out.”

            And after every eye-sore he either got a stink-eye from the customer, or an oblivious smile. As if this person didn’t just degrade Daichi in front of his co-workers, and it was slowly becoming the norm for him. That was scary to think about.

            It was three o’clock and Daichi had just rung up the deluxe outside kid’s playset for the fourth time. It was one of those days that Daichi was glad for the fast pace of customers coming and going. That meant he could go home sooner and watch an episode of Downton Abbey before Suga makes fun of him for watching the same show his mother does. The drama of the show was addicting and it had Maggie Smith, it was a guilty pleasure.

            “Hello there handsome.” Daichi looked up to see the messy rooster-like hair of Kuroo, he was leaning on the desk and had his usual shit eating grin.

            “Sir, do you need any help?” Daichi asked with a forced smile.

            Kuroo snorted and rose up to his full height. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted a little. “I wanted to eat lunch with someone.”

            “Your boyfriend couldn’t make it?” Daichi teased, glancing around to see if he had any managers watching him. He was safe, so his face and posture went lax.

            “The bond between Bokuto and I goes beyond your definition of ‘boyfriend’.” Daichi gave him a look, not particularly in the mood for nonsense. Kuroo sighed and added, “He’s at work and I’m lonely.”

            “I’m glad I’m your last resort lunch date.” He wasn’t actually bitter, he saw Kuroo enough outside of work that he never felt neglected by him. Daich glanced down at the clock, and figured that he could take his lunch break without getting in trouble.

            “Well I figured we could talk about your hot text.” His dark brown eyes met Kuroo’s amber colored ones. All that childish pouting went back to a shit eating grin. Ugh.

            “Who?” Daichi didn’t know why he asked, only one person knew.

            “Suga.” Kuroo chuckled.

_Traitor._

            “Actually, technically Oikawa told me because Suga told him.”

_Both of them are traitors._

            “Give me ten minutes to close up and I’ll meet you outside.” Daich finally said, exacerbated that Kuroo was getting absolute joy out of this whole situation.

 

\--

 

            Daichi hadn’t gotten a text from the Yuuji guy in a while, it was only two days since the whole “dick pic” incident. Not that he was expecting any other texts, but he seemed like he wanted to talk. After putting away his work vest and avoiding the other staff members he made it outside. Kuroo was leaning on the store wall, texting someone, probably Bokuto or Kenma.

             “Am I a common topic of gossip for Tooru and Suga?” He asked, catching the other’s attention.

             “You wish, I mean just because we are the ‘Exes of Daichi Sawamura’ club doesn’t mean we always talk about you.” That was just Daichi’s luck. He had somehow accrued a “club” of exes that were all on friendly terms. Technically it was only a club of four, with a few “honorary members”, but it was ridiculous in his opinion.

             “I thought Oikawa’s membership was revoked?” Not at all sarcastic as he said this.

             “He redeemed himself after he admitted that _Guardians of Ga’hoole_ is a beautiful film that deserves all artistic praise.”

             “That was a weird Tuesday night.” Daichi muttered, there were a lot of tears on Bokuto’s end when Oikawa trashed his favorite movie. Daichi did the smart thing and didn’t get involved. They were headed to a ramen stand that wasn’t too far from work, Kuroo knew him too well.

             “Sooooo, what is the mystery guy’s name?” Kuroo finally asked, grinning down at Daichi.

             “Yuuji.” He said simply. Kuroo closed his eyes and repeated the name like it was a prayer.

             “What are you doing?” Daichi asked, when he knew he shouldn’t at this point.

             “I’m imagining his dick.”

             “Please don’t.” Daichi deadpanned.

             “Well you already know what it looks like. But you probably deleted it already. Now it’s lost forever.” Kuroo sighed dramatically. Daichi rolled his eyes and kept up his pace.

             “Well did you?” Kuroo asked. Daichi looked up at him confused for a second. “Did you delete it?” Kuroo asked again, slower this time. It dawned on Daichi that he didn’t, he didn’t even block his number or delete the entire text session. His reaction must have been enough for a hint for Kuroo since he started laughing in the middle of the sidewalk like a crazy person.

             “Can you please shut up?” Daichi hissed, watching a group of elderly house wives passing by them with curious glances.

             “N-No way! You actually kept it!” Kuroo giggled.

             “I didn’t **keep** it.”

             “You never deleted it, you always deleted my sexy texts when we were dating.”

             “That’s because I didn’t want anyone else to see them.” Daichi blushed. Even back then Suga was nosy about his new boyfriend, but apparently he didn’t learn from the past at all.

             “I’m touched, but really can I see it?” Kuroo asked, reaching into Daichi’s pocket. Daich smacked his fingers and glared at him. What was with people and wanting to see this guy’s dick?

             “No. I mean, you don’t even like this sort of thing!”

             “That’s true, and why is it because it’s yours to see?” Kuroo joked, hands up defensively.

             “N-No, just, I hate you right now.” Daichi glared, cheeks hot.

             “Baby-“

             “Don’t baby me.”

             “Honey, I will buy you lunch if you will stop hating me.”

             “…Fine.” Daichi really couldn't believe his luck at all sometimes.


End file.
